Anywhere Else
by BossaNovaBaby24
Summary: Sequel to "somewhere else" as requested. Laura tells Bill something important. How does he react? Adama/Roslin


**Authors Note**

**Ok, so I figured a sequel was in order from my other fic entitled "somewhere else". Now I am not good at sequels, but I felt bad about leaving a cliffhanger. So if you want to know what happens next, read this. If not, don't. I'm sorry if I disappoint.**

**This is a sequel : read "somewhere else" first. **

**Disclaimer : in the last three hours I have not suddenly gained these characters unfortunately, so they remain not mine. **

"Bill, I …." She stopped, looking down at their joined hands.

"What is it Laura?" Bill was nonplussed. He had gotten a call from her aide, Tory this morning, speaking of an urgent meeting. He had taken the first raptor he could find, leaving colonel Tigh in charge.

Looking at Laura's face, he saw that what she had to say was in important, but he doubted it was anything to do with Ship fuelling that Tory had said spoke about. Letting her take her time, he looked at her face, trying to gather any ideas as to what this conversation was going to be about.

She looked tired and drawn. _She must have been in lots of meetings lately_, he thought, staring at her creased forehead, and thoughtful frown, _stupid frakkin' Baltar._

That man was a curse. Ever since he came onboard, they'd had nothing but hassle. Of course they'd had hassle ever since the attacks on the colonies, but Bill found it much more uplifting to blame the whole mess on one man.

And, if he's found guilty, then the blame would be rightly placed. _All the better, _He pondered, _he's guilty no doubt. There's no way he's weaselling out of this one._

But it still didn't explain the President's sudden solitary mood. Coming out of his reverie, he saw that Laura was ready to speak. Holding her gaze, Bill saw pain and conflict. He'd seen that look before, right before-

"It's back."

In that moment, Bill's world had fallen apart. Out of everything that could have been said, he had never expected that. The thought made him sick. He had been too late, put it off too long. And now, now Laura was plagued yet again with the disease that had almost killed her the first time around.

The first time she recovered, Bill made a promise to himself that he would not let her go without a fight. Surely the cancer was cheating. It sneaked up on her, without him noticing. How can you fight something that sneaked up on them?

Laura was staring at him, her eyes never leaving his face. She was gauging his reaction, trying to see what he was thinking at that moment. This was not how it was meant to happen. They were meant to find earth, and then they were meant to be able to start a relationship, one that could happen, with no pressure of a civilian fleet or orders. One that would last. And now … Bill didn't even want to think about it.

_She wants to know what I'm thinking? Then frak it, I'll show her, _He thought. Leaning forwards, he cupped her chin, and much to her surprise, kissed her. It was a chaste kiss, but as he drew away, Laura felt hope.

Bill looked into her eyes seriously, and asked, "How long Laura?"

At his question, Laura looked down at her hands that were neatly folded in her lap. He knew she mistook the question, and in reassurance, he took her hands in her own.

"How long _have you known _Laura?"

Laura looked back up, meeting Bill's eyes levelly, before replying, "Only a few days."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No," she was whispering now, as if to talk about it louder meant that it was truly back, and it was real. "You're the first, apart from Cottle."

"We'll fight this," Bill assured her, leaning closer towards her, "You're not on your own Laura. Not anymore."

"I know Bill," Laura said, smiling slightly at his support. She felt her heart swell in her chest at his words. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, each deep in their own thoughts.

Minutes went by, and neither said a word. Every so often, their eyes would flicker up and regard eachother, smiling guiltily when they were caught.

"Where does this leave us Bill?" Laura asked quietly, after staring out the window. She regarded him softly, as if bracing herself for hurt.

Bill pondered her question. He knew she didn't just mean the fleet. It was a personal question. One that he didn't know the answer to. He knew what he wanted to do and say, but it was impossible, with their respective titles.

Instead of words, he drew her hands up to his face, and kissed her knuckle. "It leaves us with a lot of discussion, but little time." He remarked, returning her hands to chest level, but keeping them entwined.

"Bill," She said, her expression one of pleading, "Don't do this to yourself. I don't know how long I have. I'm taking Diloxin treatments, but I don't know if they'll work. I don't want you to go through this again, not after Carolanne."

Hearing what she was saying made Bill angry.

"Laura. You're not pushing me away. I know what this means. I know I could end up hurt again, but it'd hurt more knowing that I sat back and did nothing." He growled, squeezing her hands tighter as if to reiterate the point.

Laura sighed, and Bill was suddenly anxious that she would still push him away. But his fears were quelled when she slowly smiled at him.

"I'm here for you Laura. I'm always here. You know that. Nothings going to change that."

Laura stood up, and pulled her hands gently away. She made her way over to her desk, and leant against it.

"If only things were different." She stated quietly, staring at the sitting Admiral.

He caught her gaze and softly spoke;

"But things aren't."

"I guess we have to make do with what we have, even if it's only for a short time."

"You'll lead us to Earth, Laura, and you'll save us all. And I'll be there for you, until the end, whenever that will be."

His words caused her eyes to water, and she smiled slightly. Seeing him grinning at her, she felt her heart explode.

_Yes, _Laura thought, looking at Bill, _until the end. Whenever that will be. _


End file.
